Gullah Gullah Island
Gullah Gullah Island is an American musical children's television series that was produced by and aired on the Nickelodeon network from 1994 to 1998.[1] The show starred Ron and Natalie Daise, who also served as the cultural advisors, and was inspired by the Gullah culture of Ron Daise's home of St. Helena Island, South Carolina, part of the Sea Islands.[2][3] Origin and development Ron Daise's book Reminiscences of Sea Island Heritage was published in 1987. He and his New York-born wife, Natalie Daise (née Eldridge), followed by creating and touring with a multimedia show, Sea Island Montage, based on the book as well as stories from oral histories of elderly St. Helena Island residents.[4][5] After one of their performances, the Daises met with an executive producer from Nickelodeon.[6] Creator Maria Perez-Brown had planned on building a multicultural program featuring a "magical island" and was inspired by the Daises to use the Sea Islands and elements of Gullah culture.[7][8][9] Part of Nickelodeon's initiative to broaden its preschool programming, Gullah Gullah Island was the first show of its kind to star an African-American family set in an indigenously black community.[6][10] The show's originality caused some upfront concerns. "We were apprehensive about naming it 'Gullah Gullah Island'. We wanted to make sure the portrayal was positive and didn't in any way poke fun at the culture or the community," Ron Daise said of creating a show based on an existing culture.[11] Format and production Gullah Gullah Island is a sing-a-long half-hour live-action show.[2] The format was part of a 'flexible-thinking' initiative that taught children to make good choices rather than using a rote memorization.[8][12] The series revolves around a family headed by Ron and Natalie Daise, playing fictionalized versions of themselves, set on the fictional "Gullah Gullah Island". Additional cast featured the Daise's actual children Simeon and Sara among others, including a full-body puppet frog, Binyah Binyah ('Binyah' is the Gullah word for 'island native'.)[13] The show was taped and recorded at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando at Universal Studios Florida, with the show Clarissa Explains It All shot on the same set (interior and exterior).[6][14][15] Outdoor shots featured Beaufort, South Carolina and Fripp Island.[11][16] Charleston, SC was featured in one episode when the family took a trip to the City Market.[17][18] Episodes are presented with a unified plot and not separate segments, featuring singing, dancing, learning and encouraging children to think about things like taking care of yourself, animals, telling the truth, social skills, and problem solving.[12][19] The show also highlights the culture and language of Gullah, descendants of former slaves who live on the Sea Islands off South Carolina and Georgia.[18] Reception Critical reception Critical reception of the show was consistently positive; both as a children's show and as groundbreaker for African American programming, it was praised for "vividly colored sets, infectious sing-alongs, unique character accents and quirky humor that defined the show and introduced millions of children to an overlooked but centuries-old branch of African American culture."[20] It was described as "a combination summer camp, cheerleading session and music video."[21] The issues, especially with the first season, had to do with show's depiction being unrealistic. "The songs were lively and catchy, the kids were cute and the general theme was unlike other kids' programming," Jenifer Managan of Chicago Tribune wrote. However; ...it stars "perfect" parents, Ron and Natalie Daise, who with their three children (who never fight), neighbors and friends seek to entertain and socially educate kids through a sing-song series. While the show encourages active participation from at-home viewers, the dictionary responses and incomparable energy from the Daises make normal parents look like misfits. Perhaps as the show seasons, the lip-syncing will improve and the characters won't be so picture-perfect.[11][12] In 1996, TV Guide named the show one of "10 best children's shows".[5] During its original broadcast, it was Nickelodeon's highest-rating preschool show averaging more 750,000 viewers per episode.[10][14][19] Awards Broadcast, syndication and marketing The show ran for 4 seasons from 1994–1998, with a total of 70 episodes. Following the series' end, reruns aired through July 2000. Reruns also aired on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) from February 2, 1999-April 2004 and again from 2008–December 31, 2011. Several special home video releases accompanied the original broadcast, including: Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise (1994),[26] Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along With Binyah and Friends (1994),[27] Gullah Gullah Island - Dance Along with the Daise Family (1997),[28] and Gullah Gullah Island - Christmas (1998).[29] Reruns also aired on Noggin (now Nick Jr.) from February 2, 1999-April 2004 and again from 2008–December 31, 2011. Home videos of the show were released on VHS format by Sony Wonder from 1995-1996 and later by Paramount from 1997-1998. As of February 7, 2012, every season of the series is being released to DVD through Amazon.com's MOD (Manufacture On Demand) program.[30] Nickelodeon licensed a series of children's books, musical cassettes and "Binyah Binyah Polliwog" plush animals.[14] The first 37 episodes are available to watch on the Noggin subscription service as of October 14, 2015. Cast *Vanessa Baden - Vanessa Alston *James Edward Coleman II - James Alston *Ron Daise - Ron Alston *Natalie Daise - Natalie Alston *Manolo Villaverde - Abuelo *Iris Chacón - Ms. Juana *Pixee Wales - Grandma Pixee *Mike Walker - Ranger Mike *Anita Endsley - Miss Audra (1995-1997) *Corey Hayes - Corey *Marcus T. Paulk - Himself *Siti Opeal - Miss Siti *Simeon Othello Daise - Simeon Alston *Shaina M. Freeman - Shaina Alston (1994–1997) *Tristin Mays - Shaina Alston (1997–1998) *Cristian Sola - Miguel (1997) *Sara Makeba Daise - Sara (1994–1997) *Mia Barrington - Mia *Greg Davis, Jr. - Greg *Armando Guerra - Armando (1994–1997) *Philip D. Garcia - Binyah Binyah (1994–1996) Philip Garcia was killed in a car accident in 1996 *Justin Campbell - Binyah Binyah (1996–1998) Replaced Garcia in the role of Binyah Binyah after Garcia's death. *Ana Christina Randolph - Marisol *Bryan Nguyen - Bryan *Zachary Chartier - Zachary *Jessica Gorski - Jessica *Kelly Holden - Greta *Willa Nathan - Willa *James J. Kroupa - Chansome the Pelican *Hillary Hawkins - (singing voice of Vanessa) 'Episodes' 'Season 1 (1994–1995)' 'Season 2 (1995–1996)' 'Season 3 (1996–1997)' 'Season 4 (1997–1998)' VHS Titles Gullah Gullah Island Sing Along with Binyah Binyah July 25, 1997 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Still Logo * 4. Larry-Boy Teaser * 5. Harriet The Spy Trailer * 6. Allegra's Window Videos Trailer * 7. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 8. Feature Program Bumper * 9. Nick Jr. Piano Bumper * 10. Nick Jr. Face Loves To Sing * 11. Gullah Gullah Island Intro * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain Song * B.I.N.G.O. Song * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Song * London Bridge is Falling Down Song * Cliff Hanger Sings the Blues Segment * Tingalayo Song * Singing Channel from Elmo's World (song: Itsy Bitsy Spider) * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Sings His Very Very Short Goodbye Song * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Magnet Productions Logo * 4. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 5. Nick Jr. Catch Logo (1993-2000) * 6. Nickelodeon Flower Logo * 7. Maisy: Tummyache * 8. Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer * 9. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 10. Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer * 11. Barney's Sense Sational Day Trailer * 12. Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer Gullah Gullah Island Binyah's Surprise March 11, 1997 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Still Logo * 4. Larry-Boy Teaser * 5. Harriet The Spy Trailer * 6. Allegra's Window Videos Trailer * 7. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 8. Feature Program Bumper * 9. Nick Jr. Trampoline Bumper * 10. Nick Jr. Face Bounces * 11. Gullah Gullah Island Intro * Silent "E" - (Pin-Pine) Segment * Ronald and the Gang singing "Farmer Jed He Had a Farm" * Who Stole Cookies from the Cookie Jar? Song * Tater's 5th Birthday Segment * Ronald and the Gang singing "Frog Round" * Happy Birthday, Cliff Hanger! Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Spring with Annie & Moby Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Summer with Annie & Moby Segment * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Bounces Again * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Magnet Productions Logo * 4. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 5. Nickelodeon Flower Logo * 6. Maisy: Gingerbread * 7. Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer * 8. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 9. Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer * 10. Barney's Sense Sational Day Trailer * 11. Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer Gullah Gullah Island Play Along with Binyah and Friends March 11, 1997 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Still Logo * 4. Larry-Boy Teaser * 5. Harriet The Spy Trailer * 6. Allegra's Window Videos Trailer * 7. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 8. Feature Program Bumper * 9. Nick Jr. Game Board Bumper * 10. Nick Jr. Face The Jigsaw Puzzle * 11. Gullah Gullah Island Intro * The Ball Channel (Cartoon Segment) * Nick Jr. Face is Special Song from Gullah Gullah Island * I Love a Haircut Song * Brain-Pop Jr. Exercise with Annie & Moby Segment * Pink Panther - 'Pinkfinger' (Cartoon Segment) * Brain-Pop Jr. Friends with Annie & Moby Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Pushes and Pulls with Annie & Moby Segment * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Says Goodbye * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Magnet Productions Logo * 4. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 5. Nickelodeon Flower Logo * 6. Maisy: Fair * 7. Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer * 8. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 9. Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer * 10. Barney's Sense Sational Day Trailer * 11. Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer Gullah Gullah Island Dance Along with the Daise Family February 25, 1997 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Still Logo * 4. Larry-Boy Teaser * 5. Harriet The Spy Trailer * 6. Allegra's Window Videos Trailer * 7. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 8. Feature Program Bumper * 9. Nick Jr. Piano Bumper * 10. Nick Jr. Face's New Trick * 11. Gullah Gullah Island Intro * Exercise Song * Silent "E" - (Pin-Pine) Segment * Female Trio sing Gullah Gullah Song * Let's Go to the Disco Song * The Chicken Dance * The Mighty Mighty Bosstones- Zig Zag Dance * Youtube Poop - Gullah is Evil * Exercise Channel from Elmo's World (Song: Bunny Hop) * Gorilla singing Macarena Song * Brain-Pop Jr. Cherokee with Annie & Moby Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Pueblo with Annie & Moby Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Pitch, Tone, and Beat with Annie & Moby Segment * Brain-Pop Jr. Elements of Art with Annie & Moby Segment * Move your Body Song * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Says Goodbye * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Magnet Productions Logo * 4. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 5. Nickelodeon Flower Logo * 6. Maisy: Dancing * 7. Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer * 8. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 9. Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer * 10. Barney's Sense Sational Day Trailer * 11. Barney's Once Upon a Time Trailer Gullah Gullah Island Feelings April 7, 1998 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * 4. The Rugrats Movie Teaser * 5. Nick Jr. on Videocassette Song * 6. Paramount Means Family Entertainment Trailer * 7. What's The Big Idea Promo * 8. It Was My Best Birthday Ever Charlie Brown Trailer * 9. Blue's Clues Trailer * 10. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 11. Feature Program Bumper * 12. Nick Jr. Spin Bumper * 13. Nick Jr. Face Sings the Yes No Opera * 14. Gullah Gullah Island Intro * Special Places * Angelica Pickles sing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * Talking About an Island End Credits * Nick Jr. Face Sings Freres Jacques * Nick Jr. Sings - Feelings Music Video * Nick Jr. Face Hears a Sound * Binyah Binyah's Parade * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Talks About Feelings * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 4. Nick Jr. Catch Logo (1993-2000) * 5. Nickelodeon Top Logo * 6. Maisy: Parade * 7. Barney It's Time for Counting Trailer * 8. Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock n' Rhyme Trailer * 9. Goundling Marsh Videos Trailer * 10. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 11. Barney's Adventure Bus Trailer * 12. Where's God When I'm S-Scared Trailer * 13. Are You My Neighbor Trailer * 14. Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Gullah Gullah Island Christmas September 8, 1998 * 1. Dark Blue FBI Warning * 2. Dark Blue Interpol Warnings * 3. Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * 4. The Rugrats Movie Teaser * 5. Rack Shack and Benny Trailer * 6. Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer * 7. Blue Clues Blue's Birthday, Arts and Crafts and Story Time Trailer * 8. Nick Jr. on Videocassette Song * 9. Paramount Means Family Entertainment Trailer * 10. What's the Big Idea Promo * 11. Please Stay Tuned for a Maisy Short and More Important Messages and Previews at the End of This Video Bumper * 12. Feature Program Logo * 13. Nick Jr. Polar Bears Bumper * 14. Nick Jr. Face is Cold * 15. Gullah Gullah Island Logo * A Gullah Gullah Christmas * Jingle Bells Instrumental End Credits * Nick Jr. Face Makes Funny Sounds * Polliwog Day * Angelica Pickles singing "This Animal is a Friend of Mine" * 1. Nick Jr. Face Talks About Feelings * 2. Gullah Gullah Island End Credits * 3. Perez Minton Productions Logo * 4. Nick Jr. Catch Logo (1993-2000) * 5. Maisy: Christmas * 6. Barney's Big Surprise Trailer * 7. Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Trailer * 8. Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer * 9. Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer * 10. Barney in Outer Space Trailer * 11. Where's God When I'm S-Scared Trailer * 12. Are You My Neighbor Trailer * 13. Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Noggin Category:Nick Jr. Category:Children's television programs